Bittersweet
by faithjewel
Summary: a snape hermione fanfic,rated T just to be safe.Snape goes to india...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-These are all jkr's characters,i've just made the plot and twisted them abit to suit this fanfic.so don't sue me!! **

PROLOGUE

A dark hooded figure walked slowly, almost gracefully on a narrow street between rows of brick houses. Mrs. Pupp, who was trying to find just where her husband had dug a pit to hide his whiskey bottles, was crouched on all fours in her backyard. The figure drew her attention not just because of his choice of dress, which was a hooded cloak in the summer heat but also because of his shiny black leather shoes .Mrs. Pupp's late mother (God bless her soul) had always told her 'you ken always tell the rich folk by their fine shoes.' Well, her advice had always worked. But Mrs. Pupp reasoned to herself no rich man in his right mind would come to this place, it was where the filth lived, bred and died.

Mrs. Pupp noticed when the man (or woman,but then this woman did not have any thing to be proud about, thought Mrs Pupp,surely a man it was) took out his walking stick and pointed at something and muttered. Then, he walked so fast as if someone was following him. He then turned round Spinner's end. Mrs. Pupp shook her head and continued her search.

* * *

The figure in question reached the very last house of the street and knocked hard. The door opened immediately and a sallow faced, black haired man motioned to the figure to enter. The door closed and Draco Malfoy withdrew his cloak.

* * *

Severus Snape was the first to speak, 'How is Narcissa?' 

'Still at St Mungo's, I'm hoping she doesn't wake. Arthur Weasley is just looking for a way to make her join father.'

'Arthur Weasley?'

'He is touted to be the next minister. Didn't you know? It's been all over the prophet, quibbler, the daily owl…'

'You don't need to say the names; I know what newspapers there are.'

'Still so touchy professor, the dark lord has gone, you should rejoice.'

'So should you.'

'I am, I almost hugged Lupin.'

Snape smirked.

Then Draco spoke 'You should leave, I have made the arrangements, the ministry has not forgotten even if Potter has forgiven.'

'Why are you helping me?'

'Mother.'

'Ah'

'And also because, you kept your promise, of protecting my family.'

'I couldn't fulfill it.'

'You kept them safe from the kiss and you helped me gain the trust of the light…'

'That was because of Minerva.'

Draco smiled. Snape thought it strange how the light had turned out to be different for both of them. For Draco it brought new chances, for him it brought about sacrifices.

Suddenly Draco stiffened and said 'You must leave at once.' The tip of his wand was growing blue.

'Where is the portkey?'

'Here.'

Draco handed him a photo of a woman.

'This is the portkey?'

'It's the photo of an Indian actress.'

'I can't believe I let you convince me to go to Bombay. It seems to be the only place where the Malfoy word still works.'

Draco glared at him; He was still annoyed about the fact that he was not always trusted.

Snape enjoyed getting a rise out of him.

Draco replied, 'Yes, the portkey activates in five minutes, take all you want with you, my men will be waiting for you there.'

'How will they know it's me?' said Snape as he muttered a charm to compress his trunks.

'Black robes, greasy hair and scowling face.'

Snape frowned.

'Goodbye professor, don't make others as miserable as you made us.'

Snape scowled and was about to berate the insolent man when he felt a jerk at his navel.

a/n-The actress in question is aishwarya rai.And Mrs pupp is inspired from my housekeeper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-this is jkr's world**

CHAPTER 1

'CHAALIS RUPAIYA'

Snape rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous he thought.

'NAHI,' he spoke loudly to make himself heard over the din of the market, 'BEES RUPAIYA, AUR NAHI.'

The vendor shook his head. Snape scowled and walked as if he were going to another vendor. That did the trick, the vendor yelled 'SAHIB, BEES RUPAIYA.'

Snape smirked.

* * *

Snape returned to his beach hut. It had a repellant charm placed over it. Any muggle would find that they had other urgent business as soon as they even thought of walking towards it.

The beach was uninhabited. It gave him peace.

In the very beginning, it had been difficult for him. He had suffered from dysentery and none of his potions had worked.

How the wizards in London would laugh if they heard that a double agent, Dumbledore's murderer no less, was spending time surrounded by chamber pots and not by brimming cauldrons. The wizards in India certainly had had their fun with his predicament.

Draco's men were extremely unlike him. They were loud, jovial and were not intimidated by him or his deeds. It took a very short time for him to realize that this was the case with most of Bombay's wizarding population.

Only when he told them that he had killed Dumbledore did they sober up, his explanations of why and how surprisingly made them sympathize with him. He had become angry and told them that he did not want their pity.

They said it wasn't pity it was compassion. It was an ideal which each Indian wizard abided by.

'Vasudhaaiv Kutumbakam…'

'The world is my family.'

It had taken him four years to adjust to this kind of magic, here words held a magic of their own. Bombay had magic in its very soil and he had felt it pulsating the moment he had portkeyed. Even the muggle world was surrounded by magic; it seemed as if the wizarding world had wrapped itself up around the muggle world.

It was an ages old tradition; the wizards here protected the muggles from almost everything. Even if it was nature.

During the heavy monsoon showers ,when the city was flooded with water and the slums were getting destroyed ,the wizards had tried to control the damage .In the end even when they did have to surrender to nature's wrath, they had combined their powers and tried to give the muggles what they needed the most-

Hope and strength.

Then, the showers stopped. Life returned to normal.Muggle newspapers published articles on the 'Fighting spirit of Bombay's people.'

* * *

Snape had found it surprising that despite the magic, there were very few who knew about the potions branch of magic. With a little help from jay, a potions enthusiast who had visited Beaubaxtons and had been captivated by it, he had opened a store which sold essences of almost everything.

It had been a great success.

With that reputation he had opened a restaurant called 'Bittersweet'. It had more muggles as customers than wizards. Some critic had given it five stars. This had made Snape want to perform better. He hired better staff and tolerated nothing less than perfection. It had earned him the title of 'Hitler in the lab.' among his employees.

The lab was his creation where he made the essences of all foods and which was added to each dish made separately in the kitchen. So a vegetarian could at least know what chicken felt like.

Ice creams had been a runaway hit. They had almost every imaginable flavors from a fish flavored one to a bogey flavored one.

Life Snape thought was very, very good before he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next day…

'This is atrocious' Snape thought. His cooks and assistants were talking, talking on every topic imaginable and he had a headache. He screamed, 'SHUT UP, THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME, GET TO WORK.'

It had the desired effect.

The door to the seating area opened and a waiter walked in carrying a tray of sautéed chicken with mushrooms.

Snape asked him why he had come in the wrong way to which he replied ' A young lady is refusing to have this, she says it is tasting wrong.'

That blew him up, to think that a woman who had probably never set a foot in a kitchen was doing this. 'I'll teach her a lesson.' he growled.

He strode up to the table with the dish in his hand and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up and suddenly a very familiar face was staring up at him.

'Professor Snape?'

He felt his headache intensify.

* * *

A/n- few hindi words-

rupaiya-rupees

chaalis-forty

bees-twenty

nahi-no

aur nahi-no more

vasudhaiiv kutumbakam is a Sanskrit sentence meaning the world is my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-the characters belong to jkr,except jay,he's mine.**

CHAPTER 2

He felt his headache intensify

'Miss Granger.' he acknowledged.

'It's such a pleasant surprise to see you professor, what are you doing here in India?'

'I am currently wondering, how of all people I should meet you….why me god?' he thought, instead he said 'I own this restaurant.'

To his own surprise, Granger did not look surprised with his statement.

'No wonder, you messed up the dish.' said another voice that was horribly familiar. It took all his willpower not to snarl when he turned his head and saw,

'Nymphadora.'

Tonks banged her hand on the table and the other customers jumped, 'It's Tonks okay, just Tonks.'

Granger looked uncomfortable.

He smirked and straightened his back,'okay.'

Tonks seemed to have forgotten his offence and was staring at him oddly.

Now,he was feeling uncomfortable.

Granger cleared her throat and Tonks snapped back to attention.

'So, Professor, please sit down.' said Granger

He raised an eyebrow, then said stiffly 'No, thank you. I have come to this table because I was informed that you are not happy with this .' He held the plate under her nose.

'Well it looks like chicken, but tastes like pineapple.'

'Have you read the menu?'

'uhhh….'

'I shall read it for you, as it seems that you have lost your ability to read or think.'

He cleared his throat and read 'Sautéed chicken with mushrooms with the essence of pineapple.'

'Well…'

'WELL, miss granger as much as I …'

'Oh, shut your trap Snape, I told that excuse of a waiter about this, because we wanted to meet you.' said Tonks.

He gaped at her and managed to say, 'Meet me? For what?'

Granger started giggling.

'Please, do enlighten me on what you find so amusing miss granger.'

'You, gaping like a fish. I don't think I have, ever, ever seen you look like that.'

Tonks started laughing as well.

He scowled at them.

* * *

Hermione bit on her lip, as she read the entry she'd made in her record book. 

_August 19th-In India_

'India is a strange land, full of life, colour and music. Magic can be seen in everything, can be felt everywhere here. How can muggles be so stupid? Or maybe they have just gotten used to this warm surge of power. Everything is connected here, the rich with the poor, the magic with its absence. It is difficult to explain, I can only hope to remember.

We came to know of Professor Snape's whereabouts, no one back home can imagine him being a cook. If Ron and Harry were here, they would roll about in laughter.

He's changed, I mean physically. He's grown his hair, and it doesn't look greasy, it looks very nice indeed. He's got this goatee. He was wearing trousers! No robes and I could see his muscles flexing beneath his black shirt, even Tonks was checking him out. If he weren't already standing so close, I would've checked him out too. The moment he walked away, I noticed his butt….I know what Tonks would say, hell even everybody back home would say the same thing, but there's no use denying Professor Snape, my greasy haired potions master is looking very attractive, very, very attractive.

We'll meet him tomorrow at Bittersweet again.'

Then she muttered '_tego texi tecta'_ and waved her hands over the pages. Her writing disappeared gradually. She touched the first page lightly with her forefinger and muttered '_infra multum aperio'_.Words started to form on the white pages; she began to read her writing.

_**JULY 31st**-_

'Harry defeated Lord Voldemort today. But I can't find Malfoy, he apparated as soon as the news came about. I think he went to meet his mother. Ginny is looking for him too, but not for the same reason I am.

Is it possible for him to change so much. Ron thinks Malfoy charmed her somehow; well he certainly did, though not in the way that Ron thinks. Ginny is calling.'

She turned the pages and arrived at August 5th.

'I walked in on Ron and Harry today. They were kissing in Sirius's old room. Ron apologized to me, I don't care anymore. But I should have known, how I could not have known? Ginny must have known, no wonder she and Harry didn't get together after the war. Malfoy, wasn't the only reason. Why did Ron lie to me? Why did he tell me that he cared for me that way? Harry's knocking on my door; I can't look at him right now.'

_August 6th_

'Ron begged me not to tell Molly. I won't. That's all he really cares about. Harry and I aren't the same anymore. I can't stand being in the same room with him anymore. Draco disappeared again yesterday, I call him Draco now because he calls me Hermione, it is easy to talk to him. But I can't trust him,. he is Slytherin after all and Lucius Malfoy's son.

He asked me if I could sneak Ginny out tomorrow. I said yes.'

_August 7th_

'Ginny thanked me for helping her. She admitted that she cared about Draco a lot. I hope she knows what she's doing. Molly asked me why Ron and I aren't together. I told her to ask Ron that. She did and he said that we were quite different. I'd say we were poles apart, he being gay and I being straight.

Later Ron asked me if I had a problem with his being gay, I said no, I had a problem with his being a liar. I said many more things, I can't remember. He got angry and said I was bitter. I think I have a right to be bitter. M y boyfriend and my best friend cheated on me.'

_August 17th_

'Mother passed away in her sleep yesterday. I can't feel a thing, I can't cry. How silly it seems now to have been crying over Ron. This is a real crisis and I can't feel. why can't I feel? Why did god do this? Why did god take away my only source of comfort? I saw for the first time, dad crying. But I didn't feel anything, nothing. It feels like I am dead. I don't have anything to live for.'

_August 29th_

'Dad talked to me for the first time in a week, it was just like before the war. He told me to go back to magic. He said it was where I belonged. I don't want to leave him. He said he'd be fine, he also told me I looked like shit and needed to get cleaned up. Well, pot calling kettle black. He won't take no for an answer. McGonagall dragged me to Hogwarts. She said I need to complete my education. What for?'

_September 19th_

'People came to see me. I pleaded a headache. Mom why aren't you here today?'

_December 31st_

'Dad is feeling much better. He didn't want to join in the festivities. But made sure I went ahead. I didn't want to. He told me that the only way I could heal was if I let go of my past.'

_January 27th_

'Dad gets along with Draco at least. He admits that Draco has a good sense of humor. I think so too. Ginny chose the right guy for herself. I was wrong, Draco can be trusted.

I talked to Harry today. It feels wonderful. Ron came clean with Molly yesterday, Fred and George had their fun.'

_March 1st_

'Ron's birthday. I gave him a book on Quidditch. The twins gave him a book called

"How to please your lover- in 101 ways", George reckons he won't be able to use his leg for a week.

When we asked him what Harry had given him, his ears turned pink. Harry just smirked. Oddly he reminded me of Snape. I wonder where Snape is. The Wizengamot pardoned him. I must ask Draco.'

_March 2nd_

'Draco asked me if I had a thing for Snape, of course I don't. I'd just like to know

where he is. Ron and Harry joined in and started teasing me. This is so trivial, why am I even writing about it?'

_March 8th_

'I am now officially a researcher. Draco and Harry gave me funds to start my own lab with Tonks. Tonks quit her job, doesn't want to end up like Moody. She handles the clients, I handle the lab. Better this way.

Remus once again made up all the excuse about him being old and damaged. Tonks drank herself silly.'

Hermione smiled and skipped a few more pages and came upon September 5th

'Draco asked Ginny to marry him today. Ginny accepted of course. Ron didn't say anything. Pity, Ginny would've hexed his balls off.

I met Viktor yesterday and we went to his apartment. I don't expect anything more than plain old sex. Keeps things uncomplicated. Ginny says I'm scared of commitment, I say she's jealous of me being able to fuck every single straight guy in Britain.'

Hermione closed her book, put it on the dresser and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N-latin words used 

tego texi tecta-hide

infra -below

multum-much

aperio-reveal

september 19th-hermione's bithday

Thanks to L123o123v123e123 and EmaleeJane

I have to prepare for my exams,so i'll be updating only if i have time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I like reviews

**Disclaimer-The characters belong to jkr as does the world of magic. I just like to mess around a little.**

Chapter 3

Hermione closed her book and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Severus Snape was desperately trying to sleep. He had tried everything, but Granger's laughter was ringing in his ears. He felt himself becoming hard.

'Curse her, stupid little chit.'

'She isn't little anymore Severus.' said an annoying voice in his head, 'In fact, I think that you rather liked her laughter.'

'SHUT UP' Severus screamed. But as is the case with most inner voices, it refused to leave and kept taunting him .

Severus was forced to walk to his potions cabinet. He drew out a vial labeled 'Dreamless Sleep' and gingerly took a sip. He had not required it since he had come here. Trust Granger to turn his world upside down.

'You know, her name's Hermione.'

'AAAARGHHH.'

He covered his ears with a pillow and waited for sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione got dressed and waited for Tonks in the Hotel lobby. She was trying not to sneeze, as tiny fairies in saris flew around holding burning incense sticks.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a sculpture of a dancing woman on the wall behind her spoke-

'Namaste, you are Miss Granger I presume.'

Hermione nodded.

'Miss Tonks has asked you to step up to her room for a moment.'

'Very well, thank you.'

The figure had become impassive again.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Tonks door.

A very sleepy Tonks opened the door, 'Come in'.

'Hi, so why aren't you ready? You know we have to meet the board of directors for the …..'

Hermione stopped, she knew immediately that something was wrong. Tonks eyes and nose were red, and she looked ready to cry.

'What's the matter?'

'It's Remus, he's been arrested….'

'Why?'

'He transformed near his home and ...'

'Oh no.' Remus lived in a predominantly muggle neighborhood, which was why he could not change there.

'He attacked a….'

'Oh no.'

Tonks glared at her, 'Will you stop interrupting?'

'Sorry.'

'He attacked a Tasmanian Tiger.'

'What? Aren't those things extinct?'

'They are, but the ministry is confident it is one.'

'Why are they arresting him? They should be grateful…'

'Because of Umbridge…'

'That cow, I didn't know she still worked there.'

'She still has some influence, she works in the muggle relations department now and managed to convince the members of the ministry that the it was his fault that muggles lost a live specimen..'

'Arthur….'

'He's outnumbered. Hermione, I need to see Remus.'

'Oh, don't worry. I'll manage the deal.'

'Thanks.'

'No trouble, just make sure he's okay.'

* * *

The deal had gone pretty well, they had been willing to supply her the materials required for the new potion she was working on. Only when they had asked her about the amount required, she had been stumped. One of the directors understood her dilemma and agreed to give her time, a week.

She just hoped Tonks would return in time.

* * *

Severus watched as Hermione slowly sat down on a reserved table. She seemed to be worried and tense. He strode upto her. She smiled and asked him to sit down. To his surprise, he did. They ordered two coffees.

She took hers with sugar and he without.

'Why are you so tense?'

She seemed startled by his question.

'How do you know?'

'Your eyes, they're very expressive.'

'A compliment! Thank you.'

'Not that I care.'

'I'm sure that you don't.' said Hermione dryly.

He seemed at a loss for words.

She rolled her eyes, 'Its okay, Severus , Its okay to care about why I'm upset.'

'I didn't give you the liberty of taking my name.'

'I took it myself.'

His eyes bore into hers. She had never noticed how intense his gaze could be, she was uncomfortable but unable to look away.

He broke away and laughed.

He had a deep, rich laugh. It reminded her of bitter chocolate and spice at the same time.

'Fine, I do care. So tell me.'

She told him everything, right from the potion she was working on to Tonks problem.

He frowned, then said 'I have a friend who might be able to help you with this deal. He is from Beauxbatons and a native.'

'What is his name?'

'Jay Joshi.'

'You mean, the guy who helped you set up your shop.'

'How do you know?'

'It's the Beauxbatons connection.'

'Miss Delacour?'

'Now she's Mrs. Weasley. She was still in touch with Jay and he happened to mention your name. We interrogated Draco and he admitted you were here.'

'Why would you want to know about me?'

'Everyone wants to know. You were pardoned. Why didn't you return?'

'I have a new life here. People here don't see me as a threat.'

'But London is your home. People there won't see you as a threat either.'

He looked at her.

'Fine, at least people who matter won't see you as a threat.'

'Like who?'

'Like McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Bill, me, Fleur, Ron…'

'No ,they won't be happy to see me. They won't forgive me.'

'You mean, you won't forgive yourself.'

The moment she said this, she bit her tongue. His eyes had darkened with anger.

'This is not supposed to be a soul searching discussion. You are not my shrink. You have no right to question my motives. Don't think I will take whatever nonsense you say to me.'

His voice was deathly low, yet she could hear each word.

'I don't want you to do that, I just want you to trust me.' Hermione cried.

'Why?'

'Because, I trust you.'

He took in a sharp breath. She was watching him intently.

'You have to trust me. You're a stranger to India.' He said

'I could've straightaway met Jay Joshi. I chose to meet you.'

'Didn't Nymphadora ' he pronounced the name with venom, 'try to talk you out of it.?'

'She did, but I wanted to see you.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. I had been trying to convince Draco to try to tell me about you, but he always declined. He used to te….'

' Yes.' Snape prodded gently.

'Forget it.'

'Please finish that sentence. I trust Potter has told you about leglimency. And where is all that Gryffindor bravery now?'

Hermione swallowed all the contents of the cup in one swig.

'What could it hurt?', she thought, ' Not like he's attracted to me anyway.'

'Fine, he used to tease me. He used to say that I had a thing for you.'

'Did you?'

'Well….'

His eyes had become, if it was possible, even darker. He gently brushed her cheek and her heart started beating frantically. His hands were extremely soft.

'I'm waiting…'

His thumb had started to rub across her lower lip, she was starting to shiver, not from fear but from desire.

'I might have.'

'You might have?'

'Yes, I mean, I missed your sarcasm, your skulking around in those robes, your comments…How should I know? I have to analyze and cross analyze my motives or get myself hypnotized or…..'

She was so busy talking trying to keep herself from loosing control that she scarcely noticed him walk to her chair.'

'That won't be necessary.'

'It won't?' she squeaked as she felt him pull her up gently by her arms.

'No.'

He held her hand and she felt so limp that he could've picked her up and she wouldn't have said a word.

Before she knew it, she was in a small room which was covered with shelves.

On each shelf there was a vial , before she could ask him what they were for he had covered her lips with his.

All remaining coherent thought flew out of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- characters belong to JKR'S world .The plot is mine.**

* * *

A/N- thanks to everyone who reviewed. I promise to mention all the names in the next chappie.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

'_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.'_

_- Ingrid Bergman_

August 20th

I feel like I have never kissed anyone before Severus. But how can that be? He kisses like he's holding on to me, like I'm his only salvation. At times, he kisses deeply and with desperation, then his lips become slow and sensual and his tongue……. merlin, his tongue makes me moan so loudly. His kisses are like butterbeer, they make me feel warm till the tips of my toes.

His mouth tastes of tobacco and pepper and the bitterest chocolate. But he smells so sweet, like the inside of honeydukes. And his hair is so soft just as I'd thought. I can't help running my hands over and over it.

I can't believe I'm writing this about Severus Snape of all people. He, who mocked me about my larger than normal teeth and who called me a 'Know it all.' But kissing him is so natural, it's like nature molded me for his lips.

I felt so stupid in front of him, stuttering like my fifteen year old self I thought I left behind. It's a good thing he took control of the situation before I said too much or I might've made even more of a fool out of myself.

What would Tonks say? Probably tell me to pack up my bags and go back home. Well I will go home, once I get him completely out of my system. It's just an older man phase I'm going through…..right?

I hope so…..

Coming back to business. The directors want to know the quantity of the ingredients I will require for the '_attero werewolf' _potion. I really have no idea. Seems Severus's friend Jay is my only hope. But maybe Tonks will be back….

I am going with Severus tomorrow to meet his friend. I can't wait ….to discuss the deal and maybe spend more time with Severus ,him kissing and touching.. ….I really have to stop thinking like that.

* * *

Severus Snape, the hero of Miss Granger's naughty daydreams and perhaps real dreams as well ,was drunk. He had raided the kitchen stores for something strong after Granger had left( they had been rudely interrupted by a useless waiter whom Severus had been tempted to fire on the spot) Granger had muttered about having to leave and return to her rooms.

It was hilarious actually. The woman who could move like that and snog him like there was no tomorrow had been one of the best friends of his bane of existence for 8 years and also his least favourite student.

But the same qualities that he had found repulsive in her as a teacher, attracted him to her as a man. Perseverance, determination, a certain innocence and a thirst for knowledge made her remarkable as a woman. For a moment he wondered if he had ever been attracted to her at Hogwarts. Then shuddered, definitely not.

He had found an old bottle of '_daru_', an alcohol made of rice . He had been so intent on getting pissed that he almost forgot to scold the staff for hiding illegal liquor in the kitchen. 'Well _almost_' he thought with a smirk. Severus Snape never passed up an opportunity to bully his staff. It was so much fun. Then he groaned, how did he even know the word '_fun_'.

'Good god man, control yourself,' he thought to himself.

Then that inner voice said,' Kissing her was so much _fun_.'

' I don't do fun.' Severus growled.

'I'm not surprised, you've not done anyone for a long time now have you?'

'Get away, shut up.' Severus groaned. ' What are you here for anyway?.'

'I'm here because you are acting so prissy about the whole thing.'

' I don't act prissy.'

'Of course you don't. You just like to convince yourself, don't you?'

'Go away.'

'No, listen to me first.'

'FINE.' Severus yelled.

'You kissed her and she liked it, she kissed you back and you liked it. So be a man and do it again.'

'She didn't like it.'

'Whatever. How long were you in your office? Two hours. During which if, she had not liked you kissing her would have either hit you or hexed you which leads us to believe that she is either crazy or desperate.'

His inner voice, Severus thought bitterly ,was sometimes quite like Dumbledore.

However, Severus could not bring himself to believe that Granger was that desperate. He'd been surprised to see she wasn't wearing a ring on her finger. Good sign. At least Weasley wasn't in the picture or was he? Didn't he have the balls to propose till now? Why would he want to wait? Granger was, Severus thought ,quite beautiful. She had a wonderfully curvy body which he'd had the opportunity to feel again and again when she had pressed herself to him in his office. He'd been wanting to take her right there, but something held him back. Her lips had swelled up after he'd kissed her and he hadn't been able to stop himself until she'd melted into his arms. He wondered what had made him kiss her, maybe her beauty, her absolute brilliance or the fact that she had 'missed' him.

He'd not felt like this since he'd been a hormone driven teenager. He had certainly never spent time agonizing over how and why, teenager or not.

What had Granger done to him?

He ran fingers through his hair and kept adding the '_daru' _to his glass, till he slumped forward on his desk and fell into a restless sleep filled with strange dreams of a bushy haired witch.

* * *

When his staff came in the morning , they found him asleep on his desk smiling and murmuring 'Hermione' again and again.

* * *

A/N- '_attero_' is destroy in Latin while '_daru_' is a Hindi word for liquor. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Severus and Hermione belong to Jkr.**

**Amma, Jay and Seema are mine.**

* * *

A/N- **This chapter is dedicated to my friend Akanksha. Happy birthday!**

Thanks to **Barb8**, **L123o123v123e123**, **Severus Hatake-Hyuga**, **NamelessxFreak** and **Notwritten** for reviewing.

Reviews mean a lot so plz keep them coming.

Hopefully, I'll finish this before hp 7 comes out.

**Namelessxfreak-** This is mainly a HG/SS fic. So I doubt that Pansy or any other character will come along although there might be some mentions of other pairings. Thanks for your opinions and I'll keep them in mind. I'm glad you like Hermione's diary because it's my favorite part to write.

**Severus Hatake-Hyuga**- It's really nice to know that I am sticking to their characters. Keep indicating what you like about the story. It means a lot.

**Notwritten**- I hope you find this a gr8 deal more interesting.

**L123o123v123e123**- It's good to know that a fellow Indian approves of my ideas. Plz keep reviewing what you enjoyed and feel free to suggest any improvements.

**Barb8**- your wow means a lot. Hope you like this one better.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Severus and Hermione walked along a narrow street lined with small huts and tents. They stepped lightly so as to avoid the cow dung on the roads. Hermione already had brought down her foot on one, causing Severus to chuckle out loudly before he scourgified her foot.

But Hermione could swear that the smell was still there.

'What is this place? '

'It's one of the many slums in Bombay, it's called the "_kachchra slum".'_

'This is disgusting, why don't they clean up this place. I never knew such places exi…'

'Stop blaming these people for it.' Severus said sharply.' Don't be so quick to decide what is disgusting and what is not.'

'But…' Hermione opened her mouth to protest before shutting up when Severus glared at her.

'Do you know how these slums began?' he asked his eyes glittering dangerously.

She swallowed and shook her head.

'Gerald Aungier was the second governor of Bombay during the British rule, he was told to make money out of this city, to squeeze out every resource and make most of it. He was excellent at his job and managed to attract tradesmen and artisans to Bombay, from all over the country. This quiet city became a centre point for all trade activities. Tradesmen from all over the country began to be lured to Bombay.

Not all of these tradesmen were rich so they built houses outside the British fort, the first slums. Gerald Aungier's idea was successful in a way so as to make money for the crown, but the city was ill equipped to deal with the increasing population….'

'I see, so in a way our ancestors are to be blamed as well.'

'No one is to be blamed, Hermione.' Severus said gently 'Just don't decide why things are the way they are in such a hurry.'

Hermione took his hand and he raised in eyebrows in surprise but did not pull away.

'Why did he ask us to come here for the portkey?'

'Jay has certain ideas about people. People who are desperate to meet him have to go through an ordeal,' Severus said dryly 'His friends and acquaintances have to show him they need him.'

'So how did you meet him?' Hermione was eager to see what Severus had done to reach Jay. After all he was one of the most proud wizards she'd come across.

'Jay had heard of me back in England. We have mutual acquaintances. He heard I was in India looking for a partner to open up a potions store and presented himself. He doesn't mind working hard to get what he wants and expects us to do the same. He has a knack of knowing what benefits him.'

'A Slytherin _and_ a Hufflepuff, unusual combination.'

They had reached a small hut which was the filthiest of all. Hermione scrunched up her nose in response to the smell and entered.

'Oh shit.' She breathed. She was surprised to encounter magic here. The hut was expanded magically from inside. It wasn't very big but it was comfy looking.

They encountered a small, old toothless woman wearing a white sari who gave her a grin and she couldn't help grinning back.

'Severus, give _amma_ a hug now.' Severus grimaced.

'Hurry up, or you won't get what you want.'

Severus stepped up and gave her a small hug.

She smiled again and said 'Now don't look so upset, I saw you holding hands with this pretty girl and you didn't mind at all. You were smiling infact'

Severus sputtered and Hermione covered her laugh with a cough.

The old woman winked at her and called to her,' Come here.'

Hermione went to her and suddenly was enveloped in a hug. The old woman smelled of spice and fresh flowers. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled the scent again. The scent reminded her of home.

'Everyone calls me _amma_.'

'I am Hermione.'

'I am very happy to meet you; I haven't seen Severus smile like that since Seema. He usually smirks.'

'I know.' They both started laughing and Severus scowled.

He said loudly.' _Amma_, we have to go.'

'Okay, here is your teapot and to activate it, stir clockwise twice.'

He took the pot wordlessly from her and gave Hermione a tea spoon he'd conjured.

_Amma_ levitated the pot. Both of them stirred together and Hermione felt a familiar jerk at her navel.

* * *

She found herself face to face with a tall, lean man. He was quite good looking, Hermione acknowledged. He had a tanned skin and black jet hair which was slicked back. She was surprised as she'd expected someone looking like Fudge. 

The man folded his hands in a '_namaste'_ and Hermione did the same.

'Severus, delighted to see you again. You've brought the beautiful Miss Granger.' He gave her what he clearly thought to be a winning smile.

His pompous manner reminded her somewhat of Percy and she smiled back fighting the urge to giggle.

He mistook her amusement for awe and said modestly,' People usually don't expect me to be so good looking.'

Hermione glanced at Severus and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

_Lockhart._

_

* * *

_

_August 21__st_

The meeting with Jay went off well. He agreed to help me organize the list of ingredients in the quantity required. Now I can breathe a little. So today I'll be celebrating a bit with Severus, because I'll have to get working tomorrow. I'm looking forward to learning more about _Amma_. She seemed so sweet and caring.

I'm also looking forward to something more from Severus, and after a long time I feel like I'm ready for a relationship, with him of all people. Who would've thought? What if he doesn't want me?

_Amma_ mentioned someone called Seema.

I have to know more about her.

I sound like I'm jealous. He seems to have had a strange effect on me. It's time I have the same effect on him. I'll have to ask the manager to send up a stylist for me. Maybe I can get something really sexy. Sexy enough for him to answer my questions and maybe something more…Merlin, I've got a dirty mind.

* * *

Severus was waiting nervously for Hermione in the hotel lobby. 

'She's not coming.' he said to himself.

'Of course she is.' he heard that voice in his head again.

'Why aren't you there when I'm with Hermione? Atleast she'll have an excuse not to see me. She'll say I hear voices in my head, which is actually true.'

' Because,' his voice chuckled, 'You loose your wits in front of her.'

Severus groaned.

'Severus.' Hermione called to him.

'She's here.' he thought relieved.

He turned around and swallowed. 'Oh Merlin.'

She was wearing a red sari of extremely thin material which was wrapped around her body showing off every curve. Her blouse was sleeveless and showed off her white arms which severus knew would feel like satin. She'd put up her hair so that a few tendrils framed her face. She was wearing gold bracelets and earrings.

'Severus, is this appropriate for where you're taking me.' She asked her brow furrowed.

'You look beautiful.'

'Really?' Hermione asked smiling.

'Yes.'

'How beautiful?'

He was confused. Did she want him to praise her? What more could he say?

He was about to say something when Hermione shook her head and placed a small finger on his lips. He could smell her perfume.

'Don't tell me Severus, show me.'

He growled, then pulled her closer and started to devour her lips with abandon.

* * *

They had made it to a seaside restaurant half an hour late. She'd been disappointed when he'd remembered that he had made reservations. 

'Why didn't we go to _bittersweet_?'

'My staff,' Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat 'Like to gossip.'

He was reluctant to tell her about the '_daru' _incident.

She nodded and got back to her food.

He had wanted to ask her about something that had been plaguing his mind since the first time he'd kissed her and finally got the courage to ask.

'Hermione, how are Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?'

She looked up at him surprised.

'Why do you ask?'

'They were my students after all.'

'Students you hated Severus, Don't deny it.'

'I don't hate them, I just find them annoying.'

'Sure….'

'Forget it.'

'No, I can't forget it. You could've asked how Draco was doing or even Minerva. But you ask about Harry and Ron? Spill the beans.'

'Damn,' he thought. This witch was just too smart for her own good.

'Come on, Severus, speak. I'll warn you , you aren't the only one on this table knowing leglimency.'

Severus ignored her, sealing his mind immediately.

'Fine, don't tell me.' she huffed angrily and started having her dinner with gusto.

He sighed; this wasn't working well at all.

'I wanted to know if you were still in a relationship with Mr. Weasley.'

She looked up at him her eyes flashing.

Something told Severus that telling her this had been a very bad mistake.

'Is that what you think of me? That I would snog you while I was still with Ron?'

'I'm sorry.' He mumbled conscious of the fact that people were beginning to stare.

'I can't hear you.'

'I'm sorry.' he said loudly enough for her to hear him.

'Good. I _am_ with Ron.'

He dropped his fork. She started to giggle.

'Gods, Severus you should have seen your face. I was joking.'

He glared at her.

'Besides, Harry would kill me if I as much as pinched Ron's bum.'

'What …..'He gaped at her as he understood her meaning.

She laughed again

He recovered and started to eat his food occasionally stealing looks at her cleavage whenever her '_pallu' _dropped.

Hermione must have noticed it because her right foot had started to rub across his calf making his pants become unbearably tight.

Once they had finished dinner. He asked her if she wanted dessert. She shook her head and as soon they got out of reach of muggle eyes, he apparated them to his beach hut.

* * *

Severus hadn't felt this happy in a long time. In fact he didn't think he'd been happier. He'd had only one relationship in his life before Hermione, if she would call this a relationship. Then he started panicking. What if she didn't want a relationship with him? 

'What are you thinking?' Hermione asked him. She was lying on his side and was tracing the scars on his stomach with her fingers.

'Just about what happened.'

'Did you like it?' Hermione asked anxiously.

He nodded. Something in his eyes must have told her that he'd never had better sex before because she smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she sobered up.

'Who's Seema?' she asked suddenly.

'Jay's sister.'

'What was she to you?'

'Nobody.'

'Then why did _Amma_ mention her?' she was staring hard at him.

He sighed.

'Seema had wanted to do an internship with me. It seems she came to regard me as more than a teacher,. Pity because she was a brilliant student. I talked to Jay about some of her……letters to me and he sent her off to Beauxbatons for another internship. That's it.'

'But _Amma_ said you looked happy with her.'

'She finds me happy with every female I meet. She wants me to get married while she's still alive.'

'So were you happy with Seema?'

'As a student she was more than satisfactory.'

'Not as a student, Severus.'

'She was too silly, she reminded me of Lavender Brown. How could I think of her like that?'

'Were you happy today …..with me?'

Severus wasn't expecting this question. So he stayed quiet trying to process what she had said to him. Apparently he took a long time answering because Hermione walked away from the bed and he was momentarily distracted by her round bottom.

'I am sorry for imposing myself on you. I should have realized that this was just a one night stand for you.' Her voice broke and she started crying.

Severus, terrifying death eater, double spy and Dumbledore's murderer had no idea how to handle this situation.

So he spoke whatever came to his mind.

'This wasn't just a one night for me. I was …_afraid_ to ask you if you wanted more of a relationship with me or not. I was hoping against hope that you did. As for your question, Hermione I have never been happier in my life than I am right now.'

She smiled and walked towards him. She got back to her place beside him and kissed him on his nose.

'Now, I have a question for _you_.'

'Fire away.'

'If you're not too tired would you like to have a go at it again?'

Hermione laughed and pulled his head down to meet hers.

* * *

A/N- _amma_ is a hindi word for mother or old woman. 

_Namaste _is an Indian greeting.

_Pallu_ is a hindi word for the part of the sari used to cover up cleavage by slinging it over one shoulder from the opposite side. It is usually held in place with something like a pin. But Hermione wasn't using any.

Was it done knowingly?

Only time will tell.

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

August 28th

Loving someone isn't easy ,especially when its someone who you think hated you.I thought I knew what it was to love before,But I haven't ever experienced this dizzy feeling I get when I see him smile, how calm and excited I feel when I hear his voice,and lying next to him-there hasn't ever been a time I have felt this happy . I could care less about what happens to I know is that ,I am filled with the need to be with him,for him!I love him more than anything else I have ever loved .Now, my practical mind takes over and tells me to be cautious,it tells me not to reveal my feelings,and how deep they is all they say it is, pleasure and pain, it is creation and annihilation,this is what true love is,regardless of death or nature or wars or people...it is forever .I do love him,I will love him, as I write this i realise,he may not want to be with me to that end which I want him to it and it hurts me in my heart,and the pages become wet.

I love you Severus,I love you.I will keep breathing this till I die.


End file.
